


WirelessGrapes' Random Smut

by WirelessGrapes



Category: RWBY, Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Hypnotism, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WirelessGrapes/pseuds/WirelessGrapes
Summary: Different characters fuck.  That's pretty much it.





	1. Chapter 1: SNAP (Ladybug/Consensual Hypnotism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby asked Blake to try something new. She doesn't remember asking.
> 
> Kinks: Consensual Hypnotism

The sound of a door creaking and footsteps lightly padding across the carpeted floor drew Blake away from her book to see her groggy girlfriend slowly walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Blake," Ruby called out with a wave and a yawn, "Thanks for sending me that song you were talking about."

Blake sent a smile back, "No problem, Ruby, glad you enjoyed it."

Blake was a little hesitant when Ruby brought up hypnosis as something to try. They had always been a sexually adventurous couple, but over the last few months, the usual BDSM play had become just that, usual. So, when Ruby had hesitantly suggested her kink, Blake looked up how to make a hypnosis recording, and they had set out today as a 'play day'.

It was actually Ruby's suggestion that she be made to forget that she listened to the recording, believing that she just listened to the new Achieve-Men song. Blake doubted that Ruby actually believed she was listening to a song, but they had done plenty of 'pretending' in previous scenes, so this was nothing new for the Dom.

Blake supposed that it was just like some of their tamer scenes that relied on verbal domination over physical domination, Ruby had never been much of a masochist, just without a prepared safeword. She felt a little uneasy about the amount of trust Ruby was putting in her, but no small amount of pride at the level of faith.

That didn't stop her from keeping her planning simple, though.

Blake made her way into the kitchen, where Ruby was pouring herself a glass of milk. Yawning once more, she plodded over to the table.

"So, what'd you think of the song?" Blake inquired, leaning against the wall.

Ruby shrugged, "It was alright, I prefer their earlier stuff though." She frowned, "I don't really remember it now that I think about it."

Jumping a little at the possible break in scene, Blake stood straight, snapped her fingers, and intoned sharply, " **Blank.** "

Instantly, Ruby's posture relaxed, her face went empty, and her eyes were unfocused. The previously strong grip she had on the glass loosened to almost nothing. Despite herself, Blake felt a little rush at the authority she held. It didn't matter to Blake that she was still suspicious of the legitimacy of her recording.

Blake sat down across from her blanked out girlfriend, holding her posture with confident dominance. "Strip for me, put your clothes on the table," she ordered.

Immediately, and without showing a hint of awareness, Ruby's hands began to remove her clothing, lifting her shirt over her head, and her bra following. She stood up, leaning down as she pulled her leggings down, dropping her panties on the top. All in all, it made a slightly messy pile in the middle of the table, noticeable by anyone in the room.

Blake opened her mouth to awaken her girlfriend, before pausing, and thinking for a moment. Quirking her head, she considered a different command. Happy with the idea, she spoke again, "You will not notice that you are naked, nor will you notice your clothes on the table. Do you understand?"

Ruby nodded slowly, answering monotonously, "Yes, mistress."

Accepting the response, Blake snapped her fingers once more, " **Wake.** "

Intelligence returned to Ruby's face, as her eyes fluttered into awareness. She looked around the room for a moment, shaking her head as if she just spaced out for a moment. She yawned once more, before saying slowly, "Uh, yeah, the song was pretty good."

Starting to get more into it, Blake smiled as she snapped again. " **Third** ," she called out, Ruby unaware of the use of her trigger.

That was one of the triggers that she had put in the recording, after looking into the kink. Some of the suggestions affected how people acted, how they thought of themselves, and their physical movements, but Blake wanted to keep it simple.

"So, what's your favorite song from them?" Blake asked.

She thought for a moment, before responding, "Uh, Ruby's favorite is Tower of Pimps."

That one made Ruby talk in third person. Blake felt herself heat up at Ruby unknowingly following her orders, just her voice acting as powerfully as any leash could.

She had one more trigger to try before the scene was done, and this one was the one Blake was most skeptical about.

" **Start** ," Blake intoned with a snap, "So, any other good albums out recently?"

Ruby leaned back, still unaware of her nude state, "Um, Weiss Schnee came out with a new album a month back," Blake interrupted with another **snap** , Ruby's face flushing as she started to gape. Catching herself, but still in full blush, she continued with a light cough, "Mirror Mirror was a pretty good song on that album-

**Snap.**

"Ah! Casey Lee William's new single was really co-" **Snap.** "Oooh!" Ruby moaned, her whole body flushing with the pleasure that was rushing through her with every snap. Blake sat there in almost awe of the power that she had over her girlfriend, watching her start to spasm as her pussy started to drip on the chair and the floor. One more **snap** and Ruby was literally shaking as pulses of orgasmic pleasure rippled across every inch of her naked body.

Blake kept Ruby on her edge for another minute, her own pussy growing wetter and wetter, watching her girlfriend practically pour onto the floor. She slowly reached a hand down her own pants, starting to get herself off as Ruby moaned louder and louder, unable to reach her final climax. Blake's low moans joined Ruby's, as she **snapped** again, leaving Ruby shrieking in pleasure. Starting to reach her precipice, she prepared her final command, trying to match their orgasms. Blake felt herself finally reaching orgasms, and as she came, she called out, with one more **snap** , " **COME!** "

Ruby's flushed body wracked itself as she released the sexual pressure that had been building up, arms and legs falling limp as she slouched in her chair, squirting on the floor. As she finished, her face returned its blank trance state, eyes glazed over, and mouth slightly open. Blake calmed herself, watching the light rise and fall of Ruby's chest as her blush receded, showing her normally pale skin.

When Ruby finally calmed herself, Blake ended the scene, snapping again, and commanding, " **Restore.** "

Ruby's eyes fluttered into awareness once more, looking around as all the subconscious suggestions she'd received over the last hour disappeared. Her eyes widened as the memories of the day returned to her, blushing heavily and staring down as she looked at Blake, who was wearing quirked eyebrows.

"So," Blake started, leaning in with a loving smirk on her face, "Did you enjoy it?"


	2. Chapter 2: Charging Up (Bumblebee/Bondage, Masochism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Yang's singles match, she asks Blake for a favor.
> 
> Kinks: Bondage (Light), Masochism

  
Blake threw her head into her hands, nursing the oncoming headache.

"So, let me get this straight."

Blake looked up, and pointed and her grinning partner.

"You, want _me_ to have sex with you."

"Yep."

"And you want me to whip you."

"Yep."

"Because it will prepare you for the singles round tomorrow."

"Uh, huh, that's pretty much it." Yang leaned back, her grin widening, "You're pretty smart Blakey."

Restraining herself from slapping the grin right off her face, Blake huffed, "May I ask _why_ you want me to...whip you?"

Yang rolled her eyes, sitting back up, "Well, my semblance lets me take damage and turn it into power. So, if I get tied up and get the shit beaten out of me, I get a lot of excess power to store up for a fight. Normally, I'd just have my dad beat me up the day before, but he's still in Patch, and none of you are heavy enough to really hurt me without the extra power."

Blake quirked an eyebrow, "And the sex part?"

"Well, the sensory overload really helps me pack in the energy." Yang smirked, "Plus, I kinda do want to have sex with the girl I just started dating."

XXX

"I feel stupid."

"C'mon, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"How did you even find this on such a short notice?"

"Do you really want the answer to that question?"

"...Not really."

"Then hurry up you big baby, come out of the closet."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Yang."

"...That one was actually unintentional."

Blake closed her eyes, lightly banging her head on the wall of the walk in closet the team shared. Yang had managed to find a _latex fucking catsuit_ _in her size_ within 2 hours. Without her knowing. And that pun was intended.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming out. Are you all ready?"

"I was born ready, Blakey!"

She took a breath, and cam- _stepped_ -out of the closet.

And promptly lost her breath.

Laying on her bed was Yang Xiao Long, in all her naked glory, handcuffed to her bed. Her toned legs stretched out, ankles tied with heavy duty rope. Her heavy chest hung against her body, slightly shaking with each breath she took. Her arms were hanging above her, wrists handcuffed to the bedposts. All in all, it was probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

And Yang was _pissed_.

"It's about freaking time, I've been laying here tied up for like 10 mintues! I got so bored I just did it myself, do you know how hard it is to handcuff _yourself_ to a bed? Really tough! Plus, the cuffs are Aura resistant, so I couldn't even use that to help me out. If you don't start beating the shit out of me soon I think I'm gonna go crazy."

While Yang continued to babble about the horrible situation she placed herself into, Blake walked over to the nightstand, where a leather instrument was laid. It had a solid cylindrical handle, and several leather strips tied off at the ends attached to it. She picked it up, feeling the weight in her hands. It was kinda light, to be honest, she didn't see how it was gonna cause Yang more pain than a spar with her or Ruby would.

Taking another breath (and realizing that action had been a sort of a theme for the evening), Blake made her way over to where Yang was splayed out. She huffed, "Finally, just hurry up and _slap me already_." Despite the anger and frustration in her words, Blake could hear the undertones of pure _desire_. Yang's pupils were dilated, and her breath was started to get ragged. She really, actually wanted Blake to whip her.

Blake lifted the instrument, preparing to whip her partner. She took another breath, braced herself for impact....

And let her arm drop.

"I...I can't do it, I don't wanna hurt you, Yang. You've got a big fight tomorrow!" Blake exclaimed, her voice picking up as she finished.

"And if you don't," Yang started to retort before catching herself. She gathered herself, and reset her expression to one of pure, unadulterated, smug.

"You know what that things called, Blakey?"

Blake froze, looked at the instrument in her hands, and turned back to her smirking partner, "...What?"

Yang's eyes narrowed, "Cat-o-nine tails."

Blake's eyes turned to slits, and she inhaled sharply, "You think this is funny? That this is some sort of game?"

"Oh come on, Blakey," Yang taunted, "Why won't you do it? Cat got your tongue?"

"Why you little-"

Yang snorted, "I mean, I know curiosity killed the cat, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

Blake gaped, her eyebrows furrowing in anger.

Yang wasn't finished yet, "C'mon Blake, I'm sure yo-"

**_SLAP_ **

Whatever terrible cat joke that was coming next was cut dead short by the reverberating sound of slapped flesh, and a pleasured moan, coming from Yang's tit and mouth respectively.

Blake's eyes narrowed further, "Oh, you're enjoying this aren't you?"

_**SLAP**_  
****  
Another moan.

"You think this is funny?"  
_**SLAP**_

A cry this time. 

"You think this is a game?"

**_SLAP_ **

Blake froze as Yang _shrieked_ in the combination of pleasure and pain. Recognizing how Yang goaded her into, just, whipping her, her face adopted a horrified expression for a moment. Her arm, which was about to release another snap of the cat-o-nine tails, faltered. She was about to start to cry, when she looked at Yang again.

She was...smiling. Not the evil grin she had when goading her, not the 'all knowing' smirk she had when teasing her earlier. Just pure elation.

She was happy.

This made her happy.

And, well, Blake was more than happy to play the part.

Recapturing the role before Yang could notice the slip, Blake stalked over to the side of the bed. A nasty smirk came across her face.

"You just _love_ this don't you?"

Blake's tone hit Yang harder than any of the hits, as her eyes snapped open, pupils wider than ever before as lilac met predatory amber.

"You just _love_ being punished, huh?" Blake prowled around the bed, running her hand along Yang's legs, sliding up her stomach.

**_SLAP_ **

An open handed slap to Yang's large breast pulled her out of her lust for a half a moment. When she opened her eyes again, Blake was the epitome of a cat playing with her food.

"What am I?" Yang managed to croak out, "A mouse? Just slap me already!"

...That was the wrong thing to say. Blake's eyes widened for a moment, before narrowing once more in anger. The tension in the room grew solid, as Yang gulped audibly.

Yang closed her eyes for another _heavenly_ whip.

...

Nothing.

Yang's eyes opened to see Blake leaning against the wall, looking at her nails, aloof. Lilac met amber again, and Blake smirked, "Maybe I just won't whip you. Just leave you here."

Blake practically _leapt_ off the wall, walking in that wonderfully predatory fashion towards Yang.

"Maybe I'll just leave you there. All. Night. Long."

She reached the bed, and stroked her calf. Yang's heart raced as heat flushed her body, just from a simple touch.

"All hot and bothered, just right on the edge..." her hand trailed upwards, towards her thigh, reaching her hip, "...Unable to finish..." She gripped her inner thigh, and Yang gasped, "JUST HIT ME DAMMIT!"

Blake's hand pulled back sharply, making Yang howl in desperation. She pulled against her restraints, the Aura resistant cuffs holding her tight.

Amber eyes narrowed again, "Is that any way to ask nicely?"

Yang gulped, swallowing her pride, "Please, please, please, please-"

_**SLAP** _

Yang howled as her babbling was cut off with another slap.

"Please _what?_ "

Blake's face was pure dominance, absolutely in control. Yang knew what to say.

She gulped again, "Please, Mistress."

**_SLAP_ **

A hand caressed her raw tit, "Good girl, that's a good girl."

**_SLAP_ **

The hand lowered to her waist.

**_SLAP_ **

Fingers teased her drenched core.

**_SLAP_ **

Nails tiptoed around her pussy, Yang's eyes snapping open again, meeting the questioning gaze of her Mistress. Ferocious amber stared down into Yang's soul, making her cower in her bonds.

"Scream for me"

Fingers thrust in in conjunction with another-

_**SLAP** _

She was pretty sure all of Beacon heard that one.

 

 


	3. Learning to be Human (Brian/Alec;Blowjob/Healing Sociopathy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns guilt through blowjob therapy. Giving them, that is.

“Ha, first place, hell yeah!”

“Not for long, Bee, che-hey, what the fuck! I thought we agreed on no powers!”

“Oh, you’re one to talk, asshole, I felt those finger spasms earlier.”

He was right, Alec _did_ twitch Brian’s fingers to throw him into a wall earlier.  Damn, he was hoping his boyfriend didn’t catch that one.

After thrashing away the inky darkness in front of his face, Alec cast a dirty look to the black teenager next to him, then returned his focus to the game.  Mario Kart was becoming a daily staple in the Undersiders’ loft, taking up the TV most of the time, since Lisa stayed in her own apartment, Taylor still lived with her dad, and Rachel much preferred her dogs to people.

He always thought himself to be the best gamer on the team, but it turned out that he was really the only one who actually played around the others.  Brian was some sort of video game god apparently, and had been dominating him (Phrasing!) ever since they started dating.  

Checking the map one more time, Alec realized that he had no chance to win, since Brian was about to finish (Phrasing!), and he was still half a lap back.  Fucking red shells, man.

Well, unless…

Feeling out with his powers, he ‘looked’ for a very familiar organ with his nerve sense, looking out of the corner of his eye to Brian’s crotch.  Reaching for _just_ the right nerve cluster, right about...there!

Brian let out a moan of surprise as he felt his dick light up with pleasure, closing his eyes as his blood flowed to his penis.  His eyes closed, and his mouth opened, giving just enough of a window for a familiar tongue to snake into his mouth.

Dropping the controller, he grasped Alec’s sides, pulling him in closer as the two villains battled for dominance in each other’s mouth.  Brian felt himself starting to win the fight, as he began to explore the warm, wet cavern of his boyfriend’s mouth.  He started to feel Alec up with his hands, pulling up hi-

“I win.”

Brian blinked in surprise, as Alec pulled away instantly, hopping back to his side of the couch with a smirk, acting as if nothing was wrong.

Alec loved the shocked look on his boyfriend’s face as he tried to realize what had just happened to him.  Still gaping slightly, he turned to face Alec, his eyebrows starting to furrow, “Oh, you littl-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Alec dashed back in, kissing Brian again, and reaching down to grab his dick through his shorts.  He pulled back, leaving Brian gaping like a fish once more, and placed a finger on his lips.

“Shh,” Alec teased, “Just let it happen.”

Wiggling down to his knees, Alec pulled down his boyfriend’s basketball shorts and boxers, revealing the rather large member hiding underneath.  The teenage supervillain smirked again, Brian really _did_ fit the stereotype.

He leaned down, popping the head into his mouth, swirling around with his tongue.  Precum began to leak into his mouth as Brian moaned, adding to his own salivation.  Alec’s hand started to work the long shaft as well, twisting as he worked up and down.

After a few strokes, he began to bob his head, taking a few inches at a time, still stroking the dick.  Rewarded with more moans and even more precum, Alec added his tongue back into the mix, wrapping and twisting about the tip as he sucked.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuuuck,” Brian gasped, “More, please, oh god.”

Not wanting to disappoint, but needing to breathe, Alec pulled out with a _pop_ , still twisting his hand up and down the shaft.

Alec smirked up at his boyfriend, asking in a lilting voice, “What do we say?”

Brian moaned again, “Please, please please oh go-ooohhh!”

He cut off his boyfriend’s pleas by diving back down, this time removing his hand, and taking Brian’s dick all the way down.  Alec used his power on himself this time, muting his gag reflex to take the whole thing at once.

Brian’s moans drove him to go faster, twisting his throat as he pulled up and down, diving his nose into the rather neatly trimmed pubic hair at the base of the cock.  Alec felt the rod in his throat begin to tighten as Brian gasped out, “Oh, god, I’m-I’m gonna-ooooh!”

Alec grabbed his boyfriend’s thighs, pulling himself down to fully hilt the cock in his throat.  He felt Brian’s dick twitch in his throat, releasing its warm, hot seed straight into his stomach.  Once it finally stopped pulsing, Alec pulled himself back up, panting heavily with a smile, and a little bit of cum dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Brian was breathing just as heavy as Alec moved back up to the couch to cuddle next to his boyfriend.

“Holy fuck. How the hell. Are you so good at that,” Brian panted as his boyfriend wrapped up next to him.

Alec smirked, nuzzling against Brian’s _very_ muscular chest, “Well, back at Dad’s I’d spent a pretty good amount of time sucking myself off.”

It took a moment for Brian to realize what Alec meant by that, before his eyes widened, and he threw Alec off of him, shouting, “Dude, what the fuck! Why would you say that!”

Alec blinked for a moment, trying to understand Brian’s anger. “Uh, I-” then it hit him.  He felt a rather unusual spike of guilt rush through his body, as his face twisted in horror.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered, “Oh, fuck I’m sorry. I-I don’t know, I just...I…”

Alec continued to try to find the words to express exactly what had just happened, exactly why he’d just said that, and finally realizing what he’d done.

Brian looked at his boyfriend finally break through his apathy to learn the horror of his past, empty sobs wracking his body.  He pulled the smaller teenager into himself, embracing him warmly and stroking his head.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” he cried into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

And this time he was.


End file.
